rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Station
Event: Punishment without Crime Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Chaos Station Eleanor: Nikky is upset. He says that I might be arrested again. He had to work a lot to get proof of my innocence. But then a phenomenon got into the Police Station and made a mess... Can you fix it? * Chase away any phenomenon from the Police Station Eleanor: Oh, I see you are a worthy partner of my attorney! You dealt with the phenomena in the Police Station so fast! I hope it will help me stay out of prison... Set for Expertise ***** Must chase phenomenon prior to assembling artifact ************ Questionable Foresight Eleanor: My lawyer Nikky is not happy with us collecting evidence. He says that we are only helping the police. He has a device that helps him foreseeing the future! He predicted the phenomenon appearance and it happened! Now we need to chase it away. * Chase away any phenomenon from the Police Station Eleanor: Nikky thinks that I'm collecting evidence in vain. He says that I need to trust him. But I want to prove that all evidence against me is wrong. Job for Expert Eleanor: Lawyer Nikky found two last pieces of evidence but doesn't give them to me. Probably you can get them? Then the expert will prove in court that they are fake and have nothing to do with me... * Get 3 Eau De Cologne from Attorney Nikky * Get 3 Liquid Hand Soap from Attorney Nikky * Assemble the Set for Expertise Eleanor: Thanks a lot! I have nothing to fear. The expert will easily prove that all the evidence against me is fake. Expert's Conclusion Eleanor: The expert confirmed that the evidence is mere fake and have nothing to do with witchcraft. He handed it over to the police but there is a phenomenon. I'm afraid that the report may disappear... * Chase away any phenomenon from the Police Station Eleanor: Strange but the Phenomenon is behaving like it wants to oppose me... I'm glad that you put things to order at the station! Prosecution Evidence ****** Must chase phenomenon prior to the last quest of this item ******** Last Try (Prior to quest Rude Intervention) Prosper Bull: Weasel Nikky sensed that I'm after him and set phenomena at the Police Station hoping, presumably, that he could elude prison sentence this way. Will you help me putting him in jail? * Chase away any phenomenon from the Police Station Prosper Bull: Great! Now the Police Station can function properly. I will exert every effort and all my influence to help policemen sort out all the deeds of crook lawyer Nikky. Voluntary Confession Eleanor: Police came to my place! They know my lawyer faked the clues! It was he who accused me of the crime! Now policemen hope that Nikky would plea bargain. They want him to give out the fake clues he was trying to hide... * Get 3 Hair Dye from Attorney Nikky * Get 3 Shaving Cream from Attorney Nikky * Assemble the Prosecution Evidence Prosper Bull: Everything smoked out! The lawyer admitted that he accused Eleanor Du Bois and faked the clues. He knew she was going to fire him. But everything would change if he clears her name in court - as it would certainly turn out! Now the fraud will have to defend himself! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.